lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Ricky's School Pageant
Little Ricky's School Pageant is the tenth episode of the sixth season of I Love Lucy. It first aired on December 17, 1956. Synopsis Little Ricky has a school play, and Ricky tries to teach him and Lucy to work as a team and not the star. However, things change when Ricky doesn't get the director position that he wanted and instead is playing a tree. Lucy is a witch in the play, Fred is a frog, and Ethel is a fairy princess. Plot The episode starts with Lucy returning home from Florida. Caroline Applebee calls and Lucy tells her all about her trip. Ethel walks in with Little Ricky, who was just playing with Fred. Ricky walks in, and starts helping Fred carry the trunk down, but goes in and out of the apartment after Lucy tells him about Little Ricky's school pageant. Lucy hopes that Little Ricky will be the star of the pageant, but Ricky doesn't want her to get her hopes up, and thinks Little Ricky should learn to be part of a group. Later, Lucy and Ethel have set out snacks for when Little Ricky gets home. When he gets home, Little Ricky says he didn't have a good time at school because he got a little part in his school pageant. Lucy convinces Little Ricky that he should learn to work with others. That evening, Ethel comes over to the apartment to play bridge, but Ricky has to go to a PTA meeting for Ricky's play. Ricky thinks that he'll probably be the producer and director of the project because of his show business connections. Lucy decides to play three-handed bridge with Fred and Ethel. When Ricky comes back from the meeting, he is raging with fury. Ricky isn't directing the play, and is instead playing a hollow tree. During his rant, Little Ricky comes in and tells him that he should learn to work well with others, the same talk Ricky said to Lucy earlier. Ricky realizes his mistake, and decides to be a tree. Ricky also reveals that Lucy is playing an old witch, Ethel is a fairy princess, and Fred is a frog. The next day, Little Ricky comes home with a note from his teacher. The note says that the lead in the play dropped out and the school would like Little Ricky to play the lead. Lucy calls the school saying Little Ricky would love to play the lead, only to find out that Little Ricky doesn't know what a lead is. A few nights later, Lucy is rehearsing Little Ricky's lines, although he doesn't know all of them. Lucy assures Ricky that someone will always be around to help him if he need help. On the day of the play, Little Ricky is playing the boy in the play. Little Ricky and the other star observe all the creatures of the enchanted forest. Ricky forgets some of his lines, but Ricky, as a tree, helps him out. Fred arrives as Hippety Hoppity Frog and has to help Ricky with his lines as well. The children want to live in the forest, but Hippety Hoppity warn them of the wicked with that lives in the forest. Lucy arrives on stage as the witch, and tries to take the children. She grabs them, but the Ethel, as the fairy princess, comes to rescue them. The fairy princess banishes the witch from the forest to protect the children. The children want to give the witch a second chance, and the witch decides to be a good witch so she can stay. Lucy forgets her lines, but Little Ricky helps her out. The episode ends with the play ending and the children singing about the witch. Cast Crew Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 6